Who Knows
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: “I don’t know it depends. Are they thinking examples or they hands-on?” Karin flirted. “Definitely hands-on.” Toshiro smirked smugly. “Hands-on you say, does that mean I can participate.” “Only if I can be the one receiving said examples.”


Karin ran towards the soccer field excited to meet up with her childhood friend once again. When she was 11, she met him under the certain events. After a huge monster, called a hollow, crashed down on their victory celebration it was revealed that Hitsugaya Toushirou was a Shinigami. In truth, he was a taichou level shinigami. After he saved her life, he explained everything about Soul Society, the place he was from, and the different shinigami there was.

"I can't wait to see that shorty again!" Karin pumped her legs faster, racing against an invincible force.

Karin and Toushirou would see each other occasionally. When they did, they would just talk about anything. Karin told Toushirou all about her family, her mother, Masaki, death, and anything else that came to mind. In return, he told her about his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo, and the Aizen situation.

When Toushirou had to leave, he made sure to tell Karin all about it. He ran up to her that day and told her he would definitely come back. He also told her that he would see her first and that she should wait for her. Karin nodded sadly since her best friend was leaving.

"_Don't worry Toushirou. I'll wait but you better come back, or I'll come to Soul Society and get you myself." Karin pumped her fist. _

"_I wouldn't doubt it." Toushirou kissed her check lightly. He gave her one final wave and walked into the gate to Soul Society. _

"_You better come back…,"Karin mumbled. _

Today, Karin had received a letter from Ichigo, her baka of a brother, telling her he was coming to see her again. Ichigo questioned her about how she knew anyone from Soul Society but she just shook her head and said:

"_I don't have to tell you anything since you didn't tell me anything." Ichigo stood their baffled in return. _

"_Ja ne, I am going to meet an old friend." _

And that old friend was in front of her right now. Karin smiled largely and jumped at the teen. Toushirou turned around in surprise and caught the smiling girl.

"You idiot! What would have happened if I didn't catch you?!" Toushirou yelled.

"I knew you would." Karin smiled.

After 4 years, a lot could change but at the same time nothing at all. Toushirou was a prime example, he changed in the way of expressions and height, but overall he was still the same white-haired teen. Karin grew taller and grown her hair a tinge longer. She also did not change too much. She still wore her spandex shorts but had a mid-thigh length skirt on top. She also wore a normal tank top and a light blouse on top. Toushirou stood in his gigai with the usual polo shirt and skinny jeans.

"You haven't changed much Toushirou; you grew taller though so I can't call you shorty anymore. You hair is still white, I wonder if you dye it like that. Maybe your brain had a malfunction and decided to turn your hair white instead. Then that probably affect your expressions as well since you rarely smile. I wonder if—"

"You talk too much." Toushirou placed his lips on hers gently pulling away a second later.

"What if I continued talking what would you do then?" Karin teased.

"Who knows?" Toushirou smirked. "If you want I could show you some examples."

"I don't know it depends. Are they thinking examples or are they hands-on?" Karin flirted.

"Definitely hands-on." Toushirou smirked smugly.

"Hands-on you say, does that mean I can participate." Karin lifted her pointer finger into a thoughtful pose.

"Only if I can be the one receiving said examples." Toushirou whispered huskily.

"Hm, but what if I wanted to perform those said examples to that man over there." Karin pointed to the unaware man.

"Then I might have to kidnap you, or kill that man for touching you." Toushirou replied.

"Hm, well then that's no good is it? I guess if I must." Karin moved closer to Toushirou who moved in closer at the same time. He placed his hands on her bottom and bent his face to hers. Right when they got half an inch away someone interrupted them.

"Karin! Why didn't you tell me it was Toushirou you were meeting!?" Ichigo ran towards them.

"God damn it Kurosaki. Can you not see I am trying to show your sister some hands-on examples?"Toushirou sneered. "That had better not mean sex!" Ichigo screamed out.

"Ichigo! What the hell! If we were to have sex it would not be here in the middle of the field."

"It would be away from you and suspecting eyes, and in a bedroom. But if it had to be on a couch, the floor, or even the bathroom then it wouldn't matter." Karin added in an after thought.

"We could head off to there now if you wanted." Toushirou hinted.

"We could, we could." Ichigo looked livid.

"Ichigo leave the two alone!" Rukia grabbed Ichigo's ear and pulled him back to the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Now that we are alone…" Toushirou began.

"We can…" Karin said.

"Play soccer!" Karin ran towards the soccer net and grabbed a random soccer ball lying around.

"I wasn't think that you idiot." Toushirou grumbled.

"Don't worry maybe if you can score a goal on me I'll show you something." Karin teased. Toushirou raised his eyebrow slightly at the idea.

"Oh yeah, like what?" He asked curious.

"Who knows?" She mocked.

"Then let's see now." Karin kicked the soccer play into the air and in a wide arc towards him. Toushirou headed the ball, before jumping up and kicking the ball into the net.

"Well see here, it seems you scored a goal." Karin said mocking a thoughtful pose.

"It seems that is true." Toushirou smirked.

"Then here is your prize." Karin pulled off her jacket and placed it on the ground. Toushirou raised his eyebrow again.

"Is that all." He asked teasingly.

"We will just have to wait and see, won't we." Karin teased back.

"I think I am going to like this game." Toushirou shot another goal, watching Karin pull the skirt down showing her spandex shorts.

"You might." Karin smirked. "We shall wait and see."

"I know I like this game. So if I win what's my prize?"

"It could be the cloths on the floor, the soccer ball, the pride of wining, or maybe me. It depends on your choice."

"Then I chose you."

That night they both continued the game, switching players each time. At the end, Toushirou was standing in his boxers with one sock left on. Karin was in her undergarments and panting hard from all the running.

"We are taking this to my house." Toushirou picked up the girl and walked gingerly back to the house. He liked this visit more and more with each step.

**I leave whatever happens to you guys. This is my most suggestive one-shot, and story period. It was very odd to write since I have no experience in romance at all. The idea just came to me... Hope you enjoy. **


End file.
